Blue Knees
by Felicis Pumpkin
Summary: Sabía que era distinta, lo supo cuando a los trece se quedó viendo a Midoriya en traje de baño por demasiado tiempo, cuando sintió el deseo de morderle los labios y se preguntaba cómo sería besarla (...) Nada parecía ser suficiente para arrancarla definitivamente de su interior y entonces apareció, con una sonrisa tan radiante, con ojos cargados de inocencia... ::FemKiriBaku::


**Notas del autor -** El KiriBaku es mi OTP *corazón* pero soy multishipper por eso este mini One-shot, estaba escuchando tranquilamente música cuando imagen salvaje de Fem Bakugo y Kirishima aparecio, así que si, este es un Fem, aunque si leyeron el summary ya lo saben, tiene un leve KatsuDeku, algo de KamiBaku y KiriBaku, el nombre es por la canción que escuchaba y porque en alguna parte -que no les dire- hace referencia a la canción, espero que lo disfruten porque lo que es a mi me gustó :3 eso es todo, Enjoy

 **Música del capitulo** \- _"Blue Knees"_ Melanie Martinez

 **Advertencias -** AU. FemKirishima. FemBakugo. FemMidoriya. Yuri.

Boku no hero academia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Blue Knees**_

Lo sabía, sabía que era distinta, lo supo cuando a los trece se quedó viendo a Midoriya en traje de baño por demasiado tiempo, cuando sintió el deseo de morderle los labios y se preguntaba cómo sería besarla, cuando imaginaba como se sentiría jalarle el cabello mientras le mordían el cuello, en un principio creyó que solo era una fase, que pronto pasaría y su atención volvería a sus metas y se interesaría en chicos, lo creyó, pero cada vez que veía a la peli-verde esa creencia flaqueaba, cada vez más, tiempo después comenzó a salir con Kaminari, en algún punto se volvieron cercanos, tal vez cuando había visto a Midoriya besándose con Todoroki detrás de las gradas, o cuando comenzaron a salir, no lo supo bien pero de pronto el rubio pasaba más tiempo en su casa, de pronto se encontraban hablando por teléfono hasta pasada la media noche y Bakugo quiso creer que él le ayudaría a olvidar.

¿Olvidar que?

A Midoriya y sus ojos brillantes, su sonrisa radiante y voluntad de hierro.

Lo creyó, de verdad lo hizo, pero nada de eso pasó, sus pensamientos siguieron girando en torno a ella, Kaminari no ayudo, ninguno de sus besos ni caricias borro a Midoriya de su mente y mucho menos de su corazón, nada parecía ser suficiente para arrancarla definitivamente de su interior y entonces apareció, con una sonrisa tan radiante que le hacía competencia a la de Midoriya, con ojos cargados de inocencia y un cuerpo menudo, linda y pequeña.

De pronto todo pareció tomar un color distinto, el dolor de aquel amor tanto tiempo reprimido desapareció de a poco, cada vez que aquella chica de cabello rojo le sonreía, cada vez que Kirishima se acercaba para invitarla a salir con ella y Ashido, su relación con Kaminari de pronto se tornó fría y no le sorprendió cuando encontró al rubio besando a alguien más, solo se cruzó de brazos advirtiéndole que si no la cuidaba se la quitaría antes de alejarse.

Fue una tarde luego de clases, cuando Ashido insistió en que la acompañaran a comprar ropa que ocurrió, en un probador mientras Bakugo en contra de su voluntad se probaba un adorable vestido con flores, Kirishima se acercó y con las mejillas teñidas de rojo junto sus labios con los de ella, fue un beso corto y algo torpe pero Bakugo podría asegurar que fue el mejor que en sus diecisiete años había recibido, los besos siguieron, a escondidas, entre clases, ocultas en el baño, en uno de los cubículos mientras sus compañeras afuera charlaban; los besos fueron escalando, cada vez más largos y cada vez más apasionados, no paso mucho para que aquello no fuera suficiente, las manos comenzaron a recorrer la piel ajena, a escabullirse bajo la ropa sacando suspiros y jadeos de la boca contraria.

La primera vez que estuvieron juntas fue en casa de la rubia, luego de terminar de estudiar, con gemidos contenidos y las mejillas teñidas de vergüenza, con la puerta cerrada esperando no ser descubiertas, fue rápido y algo brusco pero para Bakugo fue la primera vez que disfruto completamente de aquello, desde entonces las noches se volvieron más largas cada vez que alguna se quedaba en la casa de la otra, llenas de suspiros y jadeos de placer, llena de besos húmedos cargados de pasión y algo más, de pronto se encontraron haciéndolo en la escuela, ambas con la vergüenza y el miedo de ser descubiertas a flor de piel, escondidas en algún baño o en un salón vacío.

Una noche mientras sentía los tibios labios de la peli-roja descendiendo demasiado se dio cuenta, Midoriya ya no estaba en sus pensamientos, su corazón ya no latía por ella, un gemido escapo de sus labios cuando aquella tibia lengua se deslizo lentamente entra sus piernas, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y enredo los dedos en el suave cabello de Kirishima siendo completamente consiente de sus sentimientos, en ese momento, mientras la boca de la chica la llevaba al cielo no pudo evitar soltar aquellas dos palabras que se había guardado durante tanto tiempo para Midoriya.

 _Te amo._

Se tensó en cuanto aquella frase dejo sus labios, sintió un nudo en la garganta y el miedo a flor de piel, Kirishima alzo el rostro de entre las piernas de la rubia con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, sus enormes ojos brillaban hermosamente, Bakugo enredo los dedos en su suave cabello mientras sentía sus labios chocando con los de la más baja, esa noche pudo jurar ver las estrellas mientras Kirishima la acariciaba, mientras hacía el amor por primera vez, sintiendo los tiernos susurros de la peli-roja contra sus labios, sus tibias manos recorriendo lentamente cada centímetro de su piel y los suaves gemidos entre cada movimiento de sus cuerpos contra la otra, esa noche Bakugo se liberó por completo de aquel amor no correspondido, esa noche por primera vez se entregó por completo al amor que aquella dulce peli-roja le profesaba, desde esa noche su corazón le pertenecía por completo a Kirishima, le pertenecería, ahora y para siempre.

* * *

 **Notas del autor** \- chaan~ en algún momento volvere a escribir de ellas, tal vez algún día un KatsuDeku, se supone que este lo iba a ser pero no me salio :v espero que lo disfrutaran, eso, nos leemos pronto.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

 **Publicado en**

 **F**

 **F**

 **.net**


End file.
